Choose Me
by bull poli
Summary: After an accident, the girls both confess about their love towards Hiro. But Hiro can't decide on which side to choose. Friendships are on the line, and one accidental step could break apart friendships! Who will Hiro choose? (YOU HAVE THE POWER TO DECIDE WHO HIRO ENDS WITH) *THIS STORY IS COMPLETE * FIXING MISTAKES
1. The Incident

**Hi guys! I am making maybe the first fanfic of both Gogo and Honey Lemon are in a battle for Hiro! I want to welcome you guys to…. Choose Me! Please enjoy and review! Peace!**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>SFIT, 9:30 P.M, Friday<span>_**

"So Hiro, should I walk you home tonight? It pretty late and stuff," Honey Lemon asked Hiro.

"Sorry, Honey. I promised to walk Gogo home tonight. If you want, you could follow" The young genius said.

"Uhm, sure. Why not."

So they both walked up to Gogo and walked out of SFIT. They were walking and talking on the side of the street. Talking about how amazing the invention expo was. Many cool inventions were there, including Hiro's microbots, Gogo's bike and Honey's chum balls.

"Well, today was a heck of a day! The only reason I asked you to walk me home is to carry my rejected wheels." Gogo told Hiro. "I was just too lazy and tired to carry them."

"Ghee, nice to know lazy pants." Hiro replied to Gogo.

"Gogo, why let a small boy do the work for you? Hiro, I'll take some boxes for you." Honey told Hiro.

"Why thank you!"

"You do know Hiro could do it himself right?" Gogo said looking at Honey.

"He can, but he gets tired faster! He is just a poor little boy," Honey said in defence for Hiro

"Yeah! WAIT! NO! I do not get tired fast!" The little boy fired back.

"See, he can handle it. Wait whats that noise?"Gogo asked. The three listened closely.

"It sounds like a woman shouting!" Hiro shouted.

"It's coming from in there!" Honey cried.

They all ran into the alley in hopes of saving that woman. They went in and saw a man and a woman. The man and the woman grinned. Hiro was shocked by that. He turned around and saw 2 more men standing there.

"It was a trick!" Hiro shouted. "They wanted to trap us!"

"That's obvious Captain Obvious!" Gogo snickered.

"Oh no! We trapped, any plan?" Honey asked.

"Yeah, die!" The first man said

The 2 man from the back manage to get Honey and Gogo and put their hand behind their back, locking them in 1 position. The first man tried to grab Hiro but failed. He ducked down and jumped up with an uppercut forcing the first man to the ground. The lady panicked and ran away. Hiro then went to save the 2 girls who were tied up with a rope by the two men. One of them was carrying a knife. Hiro charged towards the man with the knife.

The man was prepared to stab Hiro when Hiro suddenly change his course towards the other man. The other man, not prepared was front kicked by Hiro, forcing him too, to the ground. The man with a knife panicked, Hiro kicked his hand from the bottom forcing the knife out of his hands. He kicked his stomach and grabbed the knife to cut the rope. He managed to free them, but the first man got up, punched Hiro's stomach, kicked his leg and pushed him to the ground. When he was about to punch his face, the police stunned him with a tazer.

"Hiro!" The girls yelled.

"We got a problem here, we need an ambulance ASAP!" A police officer said.

Right after the police man said that, Hiro went unconscious.

* * *

><p>"Where am I?" Hiro asked as he woke up in the hospital.<p>

"Hiro!" shouted the gang.

"Hiro, your okay! Oh I was scared of losing you!" Aunt Cass said.

"You saved Gogo and Honey's life yesterday!" Wasabi said. "Yeah dude, you really hurt the 2 guys!" Fred added.

"Hiro, you risked your life to save ours! We are so sorry you have to go through this.. mayhem to save us! Thank you Hiro!" Honey Lemon told Hiro.

"Yeah, we are so, so sorry about this. Thanks for saving us." Gogo added.

"Why are you guys sorry for? Its what friends do." Hiro said in a soft tone.

"Uhm, we are sorry because you have a broken hand and a muscle teared leg." Honey declared.

"What! Oh man. Well it's a price to pay for saving my friends!"

"Guys, can you give me some time alone, with Hiro?" Honey asked.

They all nodded and left the 2 alone.

"Hiro, thank you for saving me!" Honey said.

"Ah its nothing" Hiro replied.

"No, it's not nothing. You got beatings and whackings just to save us? You almost got stabbed but a knife! We could have lost you! I could have lost you! I don't what to say but… well, I… like you.

"Like me? You mean in the loving way?"

"Uhm… Ya. Can you please keep this a secret?"

"Uh, yeah sure! I wouldn't let anyone know!"

"Thank you Hiro!" Just then, A tear drop came out of Honey Lemon. "If you excuse me, I'll be outside.

Honey went out of the room. Just then, Gogo came inside the room.

"Hey Hiro!" Gogo said.

"Hi." Replied the boy.

"You were really brave yesterday, to help us. You could have died. Why didn't you just run out of the alley and call the police?"

"I felt different, I had the need to defend. I would let anything, happen to my friends."

"Well, I want you to have this.."

Gogo quickly kissed him on his lip and then pulled back.

"What? Why? Wha…."

"Okay I like you… alright? I just feel weird last night, when you were walking me home, that, you would do something heroic and… well save me, and it did happen."

"Okay… so, don't tell this to anyone?"

"Mouth shut or you'll get it!"

"Okay, alright!"

"Well, I got to get going. Aunt Cass will be back in 2 hours. The hospital will let you out tomorrow. Bye!"

And she walked out the door. That meant Hiro was all alone. His thoughts were running in his mine.

"Both of them like me? How could this be? Both of them are beautiful, but both of them have different personalities. Oh Baymax, help me!" Hiro said to nobody. All the sudden, Baymax came out of his suit case.

"I heard the conversation. You can't decide on which side you love." Baymax said.

"What, no! I don't like them! I mean I like them but don't… I don't know buddy. I think I like both off them."

"This is normal for teenagers. Diagnosis, puberty!"

"What! Not this again!"

* * *

><p><strong>So, how was it for you guys? Hope you enjoyed it! And, I'll let you guys decide on who you guys want Hiro ending up with! But remember, one becomes happy, and one gets really sad. So choose wisely. For Gogo, put #Hirogo in the reviews. For Honey, #Hirolemon. You can put this hashtags behind of your review to. Peace everybody and… HAPPY 2015!<strong>


	2. Tadashi Is Here

**Hi guys! Thx for reviews and voting. Here are results for chapter 1 at this time:**

**Gogo: 8**

**Honey: 3**

**Both: 2**

**So here it is. Both are unique but if you think about it, how can Hiro love both of them? I will try if you guys really want both. So if you want both, #Honeygogo will do. Now let's go on with the story. And for those Honey fans that think their outnumbered, I have a plan. To be honest, I would like to see Honey win. But this is what the fans want! And I respect that! Let's get along now.**

* * *

><p>So after Baymax finish lecturing Hiro of the process of puberty, Hiro spoke up.<p>

"Baymax, when will I get well?"

"Scanning complete, your muscle tear should get better in a week, but your hand might need a month and a half."

"Month and a half? How am I going to be with the gang saving people now?"

"I am sorry, Hiro. You are not in condition to do that."

"Alright, fine. Uhm, Baymax… did you ever scan them before?"

"Who are them?"

"Gogo and Lemon, did you scan them?"

"I have scanned them every day."

"Give me your scan record and their surroundings during scan."

Baymax's projected the results on his screen.

"It appears that both girls have "Butterflies in their stomach" when you are present. The highest level both experienced was just now. It seems that both of them like you since the Krei incident last week. "

"Wow, I didn't know… that this was possible. I thought I would go to university and graduate without even finding a lover due to how small I am. Wait! Can they actually love someone younger than them?"

"Yes, it is possible as displayed by Gogo and Honey."

"What, that's all?"

"No, there are many cases."

"But… I... I don't know what to do. Please help me Baymax!"

"I am sorry; I cannot help you with this problem. But Tadashi is here!"

"What?"

Just then, the projection screen cam on with Tadashi.

"Hi, I recorded this message for you Hiro, in case I was busy, traveling or out of town or, dead. When programming the love emotion for Baymax, you wanted to join SFIT. I realised that, what would happen if, Gogo or Honey would like you. This message would only appear if this problem happened. In that case, congratulations, you know have a lover!" Tadashi said. Hiro rolled his eyes at that.

"Unless of course, you messed with Baymax's chip, in that case, you're grounded! Moving on, I have gone out with Gogo and Honey before, just friendly, not dates! Gogo has always liked a strong man! She doesn't really go for "cute" guys. So if Gogo loves you, you have broken a record. Honey has always liked cute things and people. She has always wanted to meet you! If she likes you, that's no surprise! She likes everybody, but maybe she loves you. If they both like you, then trouble is in the air, because they can fight over anything! When I was picking someone to be my lab partner, they both raised the hands at the same time. Then long story short, there was a fight and I choose Wasabi instead. So if they both love you, good luck bro. Well, bye now." And then the video ended.

"Uh… thanks Baymax. I am satisfied with my care." Hiro told Baymax.

Baymax nodded and then went back into his suit case. Hiro again was all alone, thinking to himself.

"I don't want to start a war. I better not bring this up to anybody, even themselves. Why does this happen to me! It's not that I don't like them; it's just that, I am in charge of friendships now. If they both find out about each other's secret, BOOM a war starts." Hiro thought to himself.

All the sudden, the door swung open and Aunt Cass was standing there. She got in and closed the door.

"Baymax was set to emergency mood, so whenever he activates, I get to see the live feed. And, I kinda saw everything. I was in the car and was about to leave." Aunt Cass told Hiro.

"You saw all that! My life is down the drain." Hiro said.

"I am sorry I watched it, I thought it was an emergency. I was about to put it down. I didn't know it was anything about Gogo and Honey until Baymax said Tadashi is here and played the video, I just, missed so much to put it down."

"It's okay, I miss him to." Hiro declared.

Aunt Cass hugged him and Hiro hugged back. They pulled back afterwards.

"You want anything?" Aunt Cass asked.

"Maybe so noodles?"

"I'll order Chinese and come back in a bit, bye."

Hiro just waved and she went out.

"Well great! My secret is out! Just hope Aunt Cass doesn't contacted Gogo or Honey. Oh, Tadashi, if you were here, you'd know what to do." Hiro thought to himself."

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>A week later<span>_**

Hiro's muscle tear got better and was healthy enough to go back to SFIT. He got a ride from Aunt Cass. He hoped of and got into the building. As soon as he got into the lab…

"Hey Hiro!"

"Oh boy!"

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, not much content this time but next chapter, oh boy! Keep those reviews coming and votes coming. And remember, you can vote for both, but it may not end well. So yeah! Enjoy and, BYE!<strong>


	3. The Date

**Hi, new update for you fans to enjoy! In a short time of 36 hours we managed to get 43 reviews, which most are votes! I would like to thank you all for support! And to Ron, I have thought of a beta reader for a while now, so I'll give it a go! Here are the vote counts:**

**Gogo: 28!**

**Honey: 4**

**Both: 4**

**So as you see, Honey and both are, well dying. Gogo is dominating! But it's okay because for those Honey fans, I will add some HiroLemon for you guys. Now let's get along now! Begin!**

* * *

><p>"Hey Hiro" Both girls said at once.<p>

"Oh boy!" Hiro said silently.

Both the girls looked at each other.

"Jinx! double jinx! Come on Stop it. Fine!" Both said at the same time.

"Phew!" Hiro said silently again.

"Okay, that is weird, like, really weird! What's going on here?" Wasabi asked, in a sceptical way.

"Uhm, they just jinxed nothing weird at all!" Hiro said hoping to end this case.

"It's just that, they don't acknowledge your presence, at least Gogo doesn't." Wasabi told Hiro.

"It's just that we haven't seen Hiro in a week," Gogo said in defence of herself.

Wasabi just nodded and went back to his work.

"What now? Now what? What's next? Nothing to serious I hope!" Hiro thought to himself.

"Hey bruh, wanna go to the canteen and get something?" Fred said. Just then, he accidently tripped on his skateboard which forced him to fall on Honey's area, causing an ice ball to fall on Gogo's bike.

"Oh no!" Hiro yelled.

"Fred, I'm going to kill you!" Gogo yelled.

"Okay Hiro, I'll see you later!" He said while he ran away. Gogo went chasing after him.

Hiro went up to Honey to clean the mess Fred made.

"Uh, need any help?" Hiro asked.

"Uh, sure." Honey replied.

"Okay, Hiro, this is your chance. Try to ask some questions." Hiro thought to himself. Right when he wanted to speak, Honey asked something.

"Do you; want to go watch a movie tonight?" Honey asked.

Hiro was going to ask the same thing.

"Uh, sure. I got free movie tickets with free popcorn. So what movie you want to watch?" Hiro asked.

"Uhm, how about Night at the Museum 3? I didn't watch it yet."

"Yeah, I didn't watch it yet! 7:30 p.m.?"

"Yeah, okay! See you there."

Hiro walked into his room and threw his bag to the corner.

"I'm going on a date! Why now? Why not on Monday!" Hiro thought to himself. He threw his paper from his hand into the rubbish bin, but instead hit a suitcase. All the sudden, the suitcase in the corner opened.

He walked towards the suit case and saw a phone shaped thing. He picked it up.

"Scanning complete, identity confirmed. Hiro Hamada. Preparing message." The thing opened up and a screen was there. To his surprise, it was Tadashi, with a Baymax near him. Hiro

"Hiro, by this time, I am 100% working on Baymax's love emotion. I recorded this message for you, to know, that I am sorry for not being there to help you. Where am I at this time not to help you? At this point, the message has been shown by Baymax. I recorded different messages and put it in different areas. Don't go finding them, because they unlock themselves. This messages is the most unlikely of unlock, but you unlocked it! Unless you hacked this one too! You must be panicking right now, and you're most likely going on a date, I know you to well, I know you would hit this bag with a paper. Don't worry about the date. I believe you won't run into any trouble. Got to go now, bye!" And the video ended. Hiro was motivated by this.

Time past and it was the time for Hiro to go back. He got into the car.

"Hi Hiro!" Aunt Cass said.

"Can I go and watch a movie tonight?" Hiro asked.

"Sure, what movie should we watch?" Aunt Cass asked.

"I am, watching a movie with Honey Lemon," Hiro said slowly.

"WHAT! You're going on a date?!"Aunt Cass shouted.

"No! It's just a… Friendly! Yeah, a friendly!" Hiro said in defence of himself.

"Okay," Aunt Cass said not really believing him.

She started the car and they were on their way.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>7:15 P.M., San Fransokyo Mall<span>_**

Hiro wore his normal shirt and jacket but wore longer pants, but was the same color. His broken hand was tucked under neat his jacket. He got out of the car and Honey was standing there. Wearing her yellow dress.

"So, should we catch our movie?" Hiro asked.

"Won't want to be late, right?" Honey Lemon answered.

They went to the cinema and got their tickets and popcorn. They went into the hall and sat at the middle row. To their surprise, Gogo, Wasabi and Fred were seating there.

"What are you guys doing here?" Hiro asked.

"What are you 2 doing here?" Gogo asked

"Wait, is this a date for both of you?" Wasabi asked.

"What, no. Just came here to watch the movie." Honey said. Hiro could see that Gogo wasn't happy.

"How about you guys? 2 of you dating Gogo?" Hiro asked.

"Are you stupid?" Gogo asked. "Of course not!"

Hiro and Honey took their seat and the movie started.

"Wow that was an awesome movie!" Fred said. They were at a café nearby the mall.

"Yeah, Fred. You said a million times by now!" Gogo said. She was annoyed.

"Okay than. We better get going now, bye." Hiro said and both of them went outside. Hiro walked Honey home. Her home was near the mall. Once they got to her house they stopped.

"This was an awesome night! Awkward that we met the others, but it was awesome." Honey said.

"Uh, Honey, was this a friendly or a date?" Hiro asked. He was waiting to ask, and it was the right time.

"We'll call this a date. Well, got to go now, bye!" Honey said. Honey kissed Hiro's cheek and entered her house.

Hiro walked back to the mall, with only one thing in his mine, he got kissed on the cheek, by Honey.

Aunt Cass picked him up. On the way back, she asked Hiro some questions, and he answered them. But the rest of the trip was silent. He got back home, had his shower, and laid on the bed, starring at the ceiling. All the sudden, Baymax came out of his suit case.

"You got a message from Gogo. She asked you to meet her at the golden bridge," Baymax said. He then returned to his suit case.

"What now?" Hiro said to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>So that's it for today! You should know the amount of research I'm doing to make this fanfic. From things about Big Hero 6 to things about hormones! Weird but thanks for reading. A review would help me out a lot! Keep those votes coming! And feel free to ask questions. BYE!<strong>


	4. A Night with Gogo (part 1)

**Hey! Time for the Hirogo side of the story. Shall we begin? And for those who want to skip chapter 3 because its hirolemon (so much hard work!) see the ending of chapter 3 to link with this chapter. Let's start. And well. I will count the votes tomorrow.**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>The Next Day<span>_**

Hiro got dressed and went to the bridge, that is after eating breakfast and telling Aunt Cass he was going to the institute to help out. He navigated his way to the bridge. Getting lost 2 times, asking directions and finally he made it to the bridge.

"Took you long enough!" Gogo said.

"Sorry, I got lost a couple of times. So, why call me out here?" Hiro asked.

"I was wondering if you would follow me to the Annual Motor Show tonight."

"Motor show tonight? Why call me out here now then?"

"I was lazy to go to your place, so called you over here because it's closer to mine."

"Wow, call a broken handed guy to piss him of huh? Well, I need to ask my aunt first."

"I'll take you back; by the way, my mom wants your aunt's donuts."

"You're mom wants donuts?"

"Alright! I want donuts, Happy now?" Hiro nodded. Gogo pulled out her bike and asked Hiro to get on.

"Hold on tight!" Gogo shouted.

They were cycling so fast that Hiro was literally hugging Gogo. They passed block by block so quickly and before Hiro knew it, they arrived.

"We here, scaredy pants!" Gogo told Hiro.

"Okay, remind me to never follow you on your bike ever again!" Hiro said while shivering.

"Fine! Now get into the café!" Gogo said.

They entered the cafe and looked around and they saw Honey, Wasabi and Fred.

"Well, this is awkward. So we meet again, huh?" Wasabi said.

"What are you guys doing here?" Gogo asked.

"Just wanted to ask if Hiro wants to join us to the fun fair. You want to come?" Honey asked.

"Sorry, I have… Uhm, plans tonight." Hiro answered.

"Oh well, too bad." Honey said.

"What plans bruh?" Fred asked.

"Uhm, just… Homework!" Hiro said.

"Dude, there's no homework this week!" Wasabi told Hiro.

"My own homework. Designing add-ons for Baymax!"

"Okay. Well guys, we better get going!" Honey said.

They got up and left. Hiro could see the disappointed look on Honey's face.

"Well, I see Gogo came." Aunt Cass said. "It's lunch now, how about you eat lunch here, on the house."

"No thank you, I here for donuts." Gogo told Aunt Cass.

"Oh come on. Just take a seat and order whatever you want." Aunt Cass said to Gogo.

"Alright, I'll just have a ham sandwich and white coffee." Gogo told Aunt Cass.

"Okay, I believe Hiro would eat the same thing." Aunt Cass said.

"Well, ham sandwich is my favourite!" Hiro said.

"Mine to, so you going to ask your Aunt?" Gogo asked.

"Oh yeah!" Hiro said. He went to the kitchen and found his aunt. "Hey Aunt Cass, I was wondering if I could follow Gogo to the motor show tonight."

"Gogo? Motor show? Yeah, sure." Aunt Cass replying and thinking of why Gogo would want to go to the motor show.

"Thanks!" Hiro said before shooting of back to Gogo. "Yup, I can follow."

"Good. And our food is here." Gogo said.

"Well then, let's eat." Hiro said.

They were eating and talking. They were enjoying their conversation until they forgot about their food. It was near three and Aunt Cass had to remind them to eat their food. They ate up and cleaned the table together.

"So, I'll meet you here at 7:30. See you then!" Gogo said before cycling off. Hiro just waved and got back into the café. He went into his room and saw Baymax patting Mochi. He had low battery and was seating on Hiro's bed.

"Baymax! What are you doing here? You should be in the suitcase!" Hiro said.

"I heard…. Mochi! Saying ow….." Baymax said in a drunken way.

"He didn't! Come on, let's get you charged up" Hiro said while helping Baymax to his charging port. He reinflated himself.

"How was your lunch, Hiro?" Baymax asked.

"Fine. Why the question?" Hiro asked.

"I was wondering if the sandwich was nice because I made it." Baymax said.

"How! When!?"

"When I came downstairs to find Mochi, Aunt Cass wanted to test my skills of making a sandwich."

"Well, the sandwich was awesome buddy!"

"Thank you." Baymax said. "Are you going on a date with Gogo?"

"What? Why this question now?" Hiro shouted.

"I heard you talking to Gogo. Can I follow?" Baymax asked?

"What? Wow, why ask this too?"

"I was just asking."

"We'll see buddy, we'll see."

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>7:30 P.M., Lucky Cat Café <span>_**

Hiro came out with Baymax and was standing at the front of the café.

Gogo then came with her bicycle and was wearing her helmet.

"You came with your bike?" Hiro asked.

"Yeah! Why is balloon guy here?" Gogo asked.

"He wanted to follow us." Hiro said. "I think I'd use Baymax to go there. I'll meet you there!"

Gogo went with her bike. A few minutes later, Baymax was suited up and Hiro was wearing his knee magnet and gloves. Hiro had some trouble trying to get the glove on his broken hand. He flew off towards the motor show. After 5 minutes, they arrived nearby the building. They took off their armour and went into the motor show.

"Wow, there are a lot of cars here." Baymax said.

"No kidding." Hiro said. He looked around and saw Gogo's bike on a showcase platform. He walked towards it. He didn't know that Baymax was busy looking at a red Ferrari. Hiro was looking at the bike when Gogo walked towards him.

"I see you finally made it." Gogo said.

"Yeah, why's your bike here?" Hiro asked.

"SFIT wanted me to showcase my bike here, so I did. By the way, I'm getting money doing this. I don't even need to watch my bike, so we can go around and look at the cars." Gogo said. "Where's Baymax?"

Hiro turned around and saw his marshmallow buddy was missing. He saw Baymax chasing after a toy helicopter drone.

"Oh no!" Hiro said before he started chasing him. Gogo followed on the chase. Hiro chased Baymax around the building for a while before Gogo and him could trap the big guy.

"Baymax! Why didn't you follow me?" Hiro asked.

"I was looking at the shiny red car. And then a helicopter flew around and I followed it." Baymax replied.

"Well, we better get back to check on my bike." Gogo said. They walked towards the showcase. They arrived and found out the bike was missing.

"Where's the bike?!" Gogo shouted. Baymax pointed towards the bike. There was a man stealing it.

"Baymax, suit up! We got a bike to save. Gogo, you stay here; you don't have your suit now. Me and Baymax will get it." Hiro said before dragging Baymax out of the building. Hiro got Baymax's suit on and they flew of the find the bike.

* * *

><p><strong>So, part one is up. Part 2 coming tomorrow and get ready for a bigger Hirogo moment. So, how heroic will Hiro be? Keep those votes coming and please give a review for this chapter to help me. And, I will let you guys choose the Hirogo moment for part 2. The most talked about moment will be added! Bye!<strong>


	5. A Night with Gogo (part 2)

**Hey guys! How's it going? Time for part 2! Hope you guys are enjoying this story much! Here's the count.**

**Gogo: 39! (Got a heart attack by that!)**

**Honey: 9**

**Both: 5**

**So here it is. Gogo winning by a longshot! Good luck Honey! And both! So uhm, you guys ready for Part 2? Here it is!**

* * *

><p>"Baymax, can you track Gogo's bike?" Hiro asked.<p>

"Sorry Hiro. I cannot do so as I don't have that ability." Baymax replied.

"It's okay buddy. Come on, we got out find this bike. Just look for a yellow fast bike." Hiro told Baymax.

"Okay."

"Wait, what's that? Baymax get closer. I think it's the bike." Hiro told Baymax.

Baymax swooped in to get a closer look.

"Gogo?! You have your armour?" Hiro said surprised that Gogo had her armour.

"Yeah, doofus! If you only wait for a reply from me!" Gogo yelled.

"Sorry!" Hiro said and got higher.

"Hey! Pick me up at least!" Gogo shouted.

"Oh, sorry again." Hiro said. He got lower and pulled Gogo up.

They searched the area for a while. They looked around and Baymax spotted the bike.

"Is that the bike, Hiro?" Baymax asked.

"YES! Good job, buddy. Now get in closer." Hiro told Baymax. "Gogo, chase him from behind, me and Baymax will trap him from the front."

"Good!" Gogo said before getting down from Baymax and started running (or skating).

Hiro and Baymax got in front of him and stopped, forcing him to stop. He turned around for a chance to run, but Gogo was standing there.

"End of the line, speedo!" Hiro said.

"Really, speedo?" Gogo asked.

Hiro shrugged.

"Who are you guys?" The man asked?

"We are the Big Hero 6!" Hiro said.

"6? There are only 3 of you guys." The guy said.

"Then we are The Amazing 3!" Hiro said. Gogo face palmed at that remark. "Baymax, handcuff him!"

Baymax went to him to handcuff him, but the guy hand a knife and stabbed Baymax on his eye.

"BAYMAX!" Hiro shouted.

"Camera one offline. I am losing air fast." Baymax said.

"Baymax, knock him out!" Hiro said.

"I'm sorry, but I can't do that." Baymax replied.

"Do it in self-defence!" Hiro snickered.

Baymax lifted his arm and a shoot was fired. Hi hand was still intact; he just shot his handcuff which managed to cuff the man. Gogo went towards the man and slapped him. The slap hard until a red handprint appeared on his face.

"Ow!" The guy said. Baymax went to him.

"I heard a sound of distress. How can I help you?" Baymax asked the man.

"Are you stupid!?" The man thought for a while and grinned. "Uhm, help me get out of this handcuffs."

"Baymax, NO!" Hiro shouted.

"I am sorry Hiro. He needs my help." Baymax replied.

Gogo thought of an Idea and slapped Hiro's face.

"OW!" Hiro shouted in pain. Baymax turned to Hiro and walked towards him.

"How can I help you, Hiro?" Baymax asked.

"Call 911. Tell them we got a robber." Gogo said.

"But you are not Hiro." Baymax said. Gogo face palmed again.

"Baymax, just do what she says.

"Contacting the police, completed."

"Okay, let's get out of hear." Hiro said.

"Okaaaay, Hiro! Hope ooooooon." Baymax said in a drunken way.

"Baymax, I just charged you up an hour go!" Hiro said.

"Maybe his battery is damaged or something." Gogo suggested. "How we going to get you home now?"

"I guess we're walking." Hiro said.

They started pulling Baymax home. Eventually he ran out of battery and he fell to the ground. Hiro spotted a shopping market. He took of his armour and walked into the shopping market. He came out minutes later with a big toy wagon. Gogo face palmed again and was thinking of how weirder this night could get. She got out of her armour and put in in her back pack. Hiro was pulling the wagon while Gogo was pushing her bike. They got into a tram and rode it back home. While in the tram, Hiro apologized to Gogo.

"Gogo, I'm sorry for what happen tonight. I'm pretty sure it would have been better if Baymax wasn't here." Hiro said.

"It's okay. And I don't blame Baymax for anything. He helped catch the bad guy and we got the bike back." Gogo replied.

"Well, hope SFIT is going to pay for this."

"They probably not gonna pay for anything. It's okay. We got the bike. Did you have fun tonight? I sure did."

"It was fun, I guess. Walking around with a broken hand is hard! It's also heavy. Not bring my support was a wrong idea. Then again, I couldn't catch the guy with my support."

"I don't think I'll be taking my bike to any other show. To risky. Thank you for helping me Hiro."

"It was nothing. Helping friends is what I do."

"Well, I don't know about you, but I feel like were closer than friends." Gogo said. Hiro gulped.

"Really? Well I don't really understand what you mean."

"I feel different when I am around you."

"You said that when we were at the hospital."

"When I said I liked you."

"So you mean, you really like me?"

"I would say, even more than that…."

Hiro's face turned into a tomato. Gogo looked away trying not to show Hiro her red cheeks.

"I didn't know you liked me, in that way."

"Well guess what, I do l… lov…. Love you."

Hiro just sat down and starred at Gogo. Gogo was staring back at Hiro.

"Well, we made it here, let's get off." Hiro said.

Hiro pulled the wagon out of the tram and Gogo pushed her bike out of the tram. They stood in front of the café.

"So, I'll see you on Monday?" Hiro asked.

"Yeah! And…" Gogo kissed Hiro on his lip. This time it was longer than last time. Hiro was surprised by it at first, but didn't pull away. After 5 seconds, they finally broke the kiss.

"You really like me, huh?" Hiro smirked. Gogo punched Hiro's arm playfully.

"Okay, I got to get going now! Bye, bf!" Gogo said before leaving on her fast bike.

"Bf? WAIT! Bf means boyfriend! I'm not Gogo's boyfriend! Or am I? Baymax! Hiro shouted before pulling the wagon into the house.

* * *

><p><strong>So, how'd you like it? Hope you guys enjoyed. Please give a review to help me out! It only takes 10 seconds! So, Gogo is winning, but it's not over yet, we are kind of only half way done. I'm planning to make this story have 10 chapters. If you guys want more, just ask for review and PEACE!<strong>


	6. Scared (part 1)

**Hey guys! IamYlen I know that there's a spammer in the comment section since I checked. I'll count it as 1 vote to be fair. Here's the count. And very sorry for the late update! My mom kept taking my laptop because our desktop is a monster and slow, so I couldn't update!**

G**ogo: 41**

**Honey: 10**

**Both: 5**

**So our lil Hiro is confused. Let's see what's next. Hope you guys enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Hiro managed to get Baymax back on his charging port and a few seconds later, he came back to life.<p>

"Baymax, you need to get repaired. I need you to power off." Hiro told Baymax.

Baymax power offed and just stood there. Hiro took all night but he finally fixed him. It was 9 a.m. and he was done. He turned on Baymax.

"Hi Hiro. I feel better now." Baymax said.

"Good, buddy. How do you know if you… like somebody?" Hiro asked.

"The easiest way is you feel butterflies in your stomach, or you always want to be near them." Baymax answered.

"Who am I closer to? Gogo or Honey?"

"Both have kissed you before. So both are close by same distance."

Hiro face palm. (What's with the face palms?)

"I meant, which one of them do I like?"

"It appears you like both of them at the same level."

"Okay. Thanks buddy. I'm satisfied with my care."

Baymax then went back into his suitcase. Hiro was thinking of both the dates he had with Gogo and Honey. Both kissed him, Honey was always near him, but Gogo confessed she loved him. She even called him her bf! He was nothing but confused. He knew nothing about love and there he has 2 girls that like him. Would if both would start a fight for him? What if friendships break? Could he even life knowing he had ruin friendship? A small matter could become bigger. He could be quite about it, but the girls would probably take him on a date which brings the problem back. He was also scared if he loved one of them, the other will be so upset.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>SFIT, 8:30 A.M., Monday<span>_**

Hiro entered into the lab. He completely forgot about the dates. Only Gogo and Honey was in the lab.

"Hey Hiro! Saturday was awesome!" Gogo said. Hiro just waved. All the sudden, Honey came close to Hiro.

"What happened on Saturday?" Honey asked. Hiro's heart was pounding harder when he heard that.

'We went to the motor show. And then my bike got stolen, so we caught the thief and we made it back home! Easy." Gogo said.

"Wait, I thought you had work on Saturday?" Honey asked.

"I… finished it. So I followed Gogo to the motor show." Hiro lied.

"Well, okay then." Honey sighed.

"So, that was one awesome date." Gogo said. Hiro eyes widened.

"What?! It was a date?" Honey yelled.

"Yeah! Of course!" Gogo said. Hiro panicked.

"You like Hiro?" Honey yelled. "I kind of like him too."

"What? Hiro, you know she likes you?" Gogo asked.

"Yeah…" Hiro replied.

"So that day in the cinema, it was a date?" Gogo asked again.

"Yes it was!" Honey replied.

"You like both of us?" Gogo asked Hiro.

"NO!" Hiro replied.

"So you don't even like us at all?" Honey asked.

"I do…" Hiro sentence was cut-off by Gogo.

"So who do you like better? Me or Honey?" Gogo asked.

"Choose me!" Honey said.

"No, choose me!" Gogo said.

"You think he would choose you?!" Gogo said to Honey.

"Why would he choose you?" Honey replied.

They conversation slowly turned into a fight. Hiro, who was scared, ran out of the institute. Gogo and Honey went following. Hiro ran into the city.

"Look at what you've done, you scared him away!" Gogo yelled at Honey.

"Scared him away? You did!" Honey shot back.

"Let's just find him!" Gogo said running back into the institute. Honey followed. A few minutes later, the came out running with their armour. They went into the city. Gogo was running around while Honey was swing around in the sky with her new chem ball.

Hiro was running and he finally made it to where he wanted to be, home. He entered and Aunt Cass looked at him.

"Aren't you supposed to be at the institute?" Aunt Cass asked.

"I know, but Honey and Gogo are scaring me." Hiro explained the whole story. "I don't know what to do. I'm scared I might ruin everything."

"Okay, I'll tell the institute you can't come today, and then we'll have a talk." Aunt Cass replied. Hiro just nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>So I'll end it here! Part 2 coming in a few hours so be prepared! See you in a bit! And sorry for the cliff hanger! Just get prepared!<strong>


	7. Scared (part 2)

**Hey guys. Back with part 2! You guys might have missed part 1 of this part, so go check it out cause I updated twice today! No count since it's on the same day. Let us begin! Are you ready?**

* * *

><p>Aunt Cass called the institute and said Hiro was sick. When she finished, she put down the phone and went to Hiro's room. The café was closed today for reasons.<p>

"Okay, I told them. So, you are scared that Gogo and Honey are going to make things worse for you and for them? Aunt Cass asked.

"Well they kept shouting at each other and kept bringing me into it! I don't want to be part of it but it's about me!" Hiro said on the verge of crying. "I just wished that Tadashi was here! He knew what to do. I'm really scared that they will make each other mad and get into a serious fight. I don't want anyone to get hurt."

"Well, this is actually a pretty normal thing." Aunt Cass said to Hiro.

"What?" Hiro said back

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>~Flashback~<span>_**

Cass Hamada was going on her first day of high school. She was excited to see old friends from her previous school, and meeting new friends at her new school. She entered the school and looked at her surroundings. She saw her old friend and walked towards her.

"Hi Caroline!" Cass said.

"Oh, hey Cass!" How are you?" Caroline asked.

"I'm fine." Cass replied.

Then all the sudden, 2 men came near to Cass. Both asked at the same time. They both looked at each other.

"Hey! Back off, idiot!" The first man shouted.

"You back off!" The second man yelled.

The two got into a fight. They punched and kicked each other. The first man pushed the second man and the second man fell and accidently pushed the fire alarm. Everyone was screaming and shouting. Water was raining from the sprinklers.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>~End~<span>_**

Aunt Cass told Hiro the story.

"And from that day, I changed schools and I came to San Fransokyo." Aunt Cass told Hiro.

"Were you scared when they started fighting?" Hiro asked.

"Of course! People around could have got hurt!" Aunt Cass said.

"Well, I'm scared that both of them will hurt each other. It will all be my fault! Why didn't I just run away and call 911?" Hiro said.

"You did the right thing. They would have got hurt or died if you didn't.

"I guess you're right. But how can I fix this?"

"Do what you think you should. You could say you don't like anyone of them, or you could say you like one of them. Worst case scenario, you might to say you're gay.

"What!?"

"Just kidding. Do what you think should be done."

"Okay." Hiro replied. Just then there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Aunt Cass said. She went to open the door, and to her surprise, it was Gogo and Honey.

"Hi Aunt Cass, is Hiro here?" Honey asked.

"Uhm, sorry girls. Hiro said he wanted to go for a camp with the school." Cass lied.

"Oh, okay. Thanks." Honey said. Aunt Cass closed the door and went back up stairs.

"They were here!" Aunt Cass said to Hiro.

"What? Are they in the house?" Hiro asked.

"No! I just said you went for a camp."

"Okay thanks."

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>~Gogo and Honey~<span>_**

They were on top of a building sitting down. They were frustrated that they couldn't find Hiro. They thought Hiro lied to Aunt Cass.

"Hey Gogo, I'm sorry for yelling. It's just, I was a bit jealous." Honey said. Gogo sighed.

"I sorry too. I was also kinda jealous I guess. So we're good?" Gogo asked.

"Yeah, of course! Now let's just send Hiro a video. Baymax will show him." Honey said.

They took a video and sent it to Baymax.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>~Hiro~<span>_**

Hiro was alone in his room. All the sudden Baymax pops up and comes to him.

"You have a message from Gogo and Honey Lemon. Should I play it?" Baymax asked.

"Yeah, sure." Hiro replied.

"Hi Hiro." Honey said. "Hey buddy," Gogo said. "We are sorry for fighting and scaring you." "We feel bad for doing this." "Please forgive us!" "Yeah, we are so sorry Hiro. You deserve better than us. Honestly!" "Well we got to go. Bye!" The video then ended.

"It looks like Gogo and Honey are sorry for something." Baymax said.

"That's kind of obvious buddy. Well, I'm satisfied with my care." Hiro told Baymax.

"I cannot leave now; your heart rate seems to be high." Baymax said.

"It's okay buddy. I'm stabilizing. You can go back now."

Baymax nodded and went back into his suitcase. Hiro finally felt happy that the made up, but he can't wait for what was up next tomorrow. Are they going to fight again? Will they ask him again? Will he need to run away again? All the sudden, Baymax came back up.

"Honey sent a message." Baymax said.

"Hiro, help! We are kidnapped!" Honey shouted. All the sudden the screen turned black.

"Oh no! They're in trouble! Baymax contact Fred and Wasabi!" Hiro told Baymax.

"Hey Hiro! Where are you?" Wasabi asked.

"Yeah dude, you're missing!" Fred said.

"No time! Gogo and Honey are kidnapped!" Hiro yelled.

"We'll be there!" Wasabi said.

"I'm coming!" Fred said.

* * *

><p><strong>So that's it for now guys. I am so tired of writing now so I'll stop here! Please review, it only takes 10 secs and get prepared for The three guys to save the girls! Get ready! Hope you are pumped for the next chapter! Bye! And someone from the reviews section will be in the next chapter. <strong>


	8. You're Our Hiro!

**Hey guys! I am beyond happy that I have more than 100 reviews! I have been dreaming of this ever since I started fanfics, and today, I made it! Thank you guys so much! Now, let's see the votes!**

**Gogo: 46**

**Honey: 10**

**Both: 5**

**So, can the three guys save Gogo and Honey? Only one way to find out!**

* * *

><p>Wasabi and Fred met up with Baymax and Hiro in the garage. All four of them were already.<p>

"Okay come on guys! We got to go!" Hiro said while climbing on top of Baymax.

"What happened? Why weren't you guys at school?" Wasabi asked.

"No time! Baymax, wings!" Hiro said to Baymax. His wings opened up. "Ok buddy, time to fly!"

Baymax grabbed Wasabi and Fred and they flew to the skies.

"This is awesome!" Fred said.

"Still afraid of heights!" Wasabi shouted.

They flew on top of a blimp and landed on the blimp. Wasabi ran to the middle of the blimp and sat there. Fred went over to him.

"Baymax, I want you to scan the city for Honey and Gogo!" Hiro said to Baymax. Baymax scanned the city.

"Targets found. They are on top of the Golden Gate Bridge." Baymax said.

"Okay, let's go!" Hiro shouted. Baymax grabbed the two guys again and shot off to the bridge. After a while they arrived at the top of the bridge. They saw Honey and Gogo tied on a pole. A guy with a knife was there. Hiro jump off Baymax and landed on top of the bridge.

The man turned around and he saw Hiro charging towards him. He was kicked and he dropped the knife. He fell off the bridge but Baymax caught him. He used a rope and tied him on a street lamp. He then came back and then dropped Wasabi and Fred. Hiro grabbed the knife and cut the rope. Once the both were free, they hugged Hiro. Wasabi and Fred stared and were curious on what happened. All the sudden, a robotic suit came out of the water and climbed up to the top. It was and exosuit and there was someone inside it.

"I am Exo-Kill! Get prepared to die you youngsters!" The man said.

"Well then, we got ourselves another boss fight!" Wasabi said.

"Baymax, shoot the robot!" Hiro said to Baymax. Baymax had no problem shoot in the robot because it was a non-living thing. He shot his hand but he missed. The guy dodged to the right and proceeded to attack. But Baymax's hand returned and it hit the suit. He was going to fall over. He grabbed Hiro and fell.

"If I fall, you're coming with me!" He shouted.

"Hiro!" The gang shouted. Baymax dived in after him in hopes to save him. The exosuit broke the fall for Hiro, but that didn't mean he was okay. They exosuit broke in half. Baymax rescued the man and Hiro. He thrust upwards and got out of the water. He came on the bridge and put Hiro down. He put the man down and tied him up. He came back to Hiro and saw him not moving.

"He is not breathing!" Honey yelled in panic.

"Please stand back while I give him CPR." Baymax said. Baymax was pushing against his chest in hopes of bring him back. "His heart rate is slowing down quickly!"

Baymax was pushing many times. All the sudden, he stopped pushing.

"I am sorry, his heart rate has stopped." Baymax said in a sad way. All of them could hear the sad tone in Baymax's voice.

"NO!" The girls said. Gogo went to him and kissed him on his lips. She, like everyone else were sobbing. The others saw her kissing, but didn't really care. They just cared about the state that Hiro was in. All the sudden, Baymax pulled Gogo away. Gogo wanted to scream at Baymax. But he said something.

"Hiro's heart started moving again. He is alive! He is in bad condition." Baymax said. Right then, Hiro started coughing out water. Everyone felt happy that Hiro was alive, but worried of his condition.

"Hiro!" The girls said when he sat up.

"Dude you alright?" Fred asked.

"Y… Yeah! Never felt better." Hiro said weakly. Everyone was excited. They climbed up Baymax and went back to Hiro's house.

* * *

><p>They arrived at Hiro's house and Hiro was lying on his bed. All his friends were next to him.<p>

"Hiro, you once again saved us from a guy with a knife. You really are a "Hiro"" Gogo said.

"Yeah Hiro! You are really a superhero!" Honey said.

"Dude, you were awesome! The coolest 14 year old superhero ever! They should make a comic book of you!" Fred said.

"Bro, you are one dare devil! No kidding! You risk your life twice already man!" Wasabi said.

"Thanks guys! Now please don't tell Aunt Cass. She would freak if she found out!" Hiro said to them. They all nodded.

"Well, we better go now!" Gogo said. They all waved at Hiro and got out through the window. Gogo was last. She mouthed I love you to Hiro before jumping out. He swore he saw Honey doing the same thing. Know he was thinking, who does he really love? He was 95% sure he knew who he loved.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's it for today. Sorry if I am late on this update. I am busy now! So only 2 more chapters left before the end of this story! Get ready guys! And the count will stop now! The next chaps will not include the vote count because we pretty much sure on who will win! So, get hyped up for the last 2 chaps! Please review, it only takes 10 seconds! Please enjoy, and get ready for the next 2 chapters! They might come a little bit late and I'm sorry! School is starting and I am busy. Bye Bye!<strong>


	9. I Love You

**Hey guys! Back with another chapter. Let's just get straight onto it. Near the end HYPE! And so you know, I am a Hirogo fan, not really a Hirolemon fan.**

* * *

><p>Hiro went back to school on the next day, happy that he finally doesn't need to go through the fights and stuff. All he had to do was tell his dream girl that he liked her! He knows she likes him, so what could go wrong? Well sadly, Hiro actually made up a list of what could go wrong in his mind. The list was all full of things he hoped that will never happen. With his heart pounding really hard, he walked into SFIT. He never felt so scared or so shaky since the incident of Tadashi's death. He got into the lab and saw her face right at the door.<p>

"Oh hi, Hiro!" Gogo said.

"H… Hi! Gogo!" Hiro said nervously. "Where are you going?"

"I was going to find you! I thought you would be late again."

"Oh, well I'm here. We better get going to class! We're going to be late!"

"Yeah, let's go."

They walked to the class. They were talking but Hiro didn't want to confess yet. He was only planning to tell her at recess. Time went on and class started. Hiro didn't even listen to the teacher because he already knew about that subject. He was only thinking.

Hiro's thoughts: "What if she rejects me? Will she reject me because I'm too young? Or am I creepy? What if she was just joking of liking me? I don't want to be rejected! What if she laughs at me? Or what if Honey found out? I don't want to let Honey be heartbroken! What if they start a fight again? What if Gogo shouts at me? What if Honey shouts at me? What id Aunt Cass knows and shouts at me? What will Wasabi and Fred say? What will Baymax say? What would Tadashi say?"

He stopped and thought of Tadashi. He was thinking of one thing, did Tadashi ever like anyone of them before?

It was recess now and Hiro and Gogo had already finished their lunch. Hiro asked Gogo to join him. She followed him and they went sitting under one of many trees in the SFIT compound.

"So, why bring me here for?" Gogo asked.

"I wanted to you something." Hiro said.

"Ask what?"

"Did Tadashi ever like you or Honey before?" Hiro asked. Gogo had a shocked look on her face.

"Well, yes! He liked Honey." Gogo replied. Hiro was shocked by that.

"What!? He liked Honey Lemon?"

"Yeah! He has been Liking her ever since he came her. And she liked him too. They told me but they didn't know they liked each other. They both asked to keep it a secret."

"How long has he been dating her?"

"Well, maybe about 1 and half years. They were still dating when the incident happened."

"Did you like Tadashi?" Hiro asked. Gogo's cheeks turned red.

"Well, a little bit. But it was only after half a year they found out they liked each other."

Gogo went on telling the story of Honey and Tadashi. After 20 minutes, the story ended. Hiro was going to tell Gogo he liked her, but he didn't dare. The bell rang, and class was about to begin.

"You coming or not?" Gogo asked Hiro. Hiro just nodded and followed. Class began and Hiro was thinking again.

Hiro's thoughts: "Honey liked Tadashi? Tadashi liked Honey? This is just crazy! Well, at least I know my brothers secret now! Well, back to the topic, at the end of school, I need to tell her! I'm not a wimp! I can do this! I can "Woman Up!""

So class went on as usual and the more that time went by, the more he started to panic. Now there was only 30 minutes till the end of class, and Hiro really started to panic. His mind full of panic. Can he do it? Would he chicken out? Only time would know.

_**End of class**_

* * *

><p>It was the end and students were leaving the institute. Hiro had a plan. He went up to Gogo.<p>

"Hey, Gogo. Would you like to go some place?" Hiro asked.

"Yeah, sure. Where?" Gogo asked.

Hiro pointed somewhere. Gogo looked, and to her surprise, it was Baymax all suited up. Hiro got onto Baymax, and held up his hand. Gogo grabbed his hand and got onto Baymax.

"Hold on!" Hiro said before the shot of to the sky.

"This is awesome!" Gogo yelled. After a while they landed on a blimp. They got of Baymax and sat down. Gogo looked around for a while and then sat down next to Hiro.

"Why bring me here?" Gogo asked?

"I wanted to tell you something." Hiro said.

"Hiro, you heart rate is increasing. Are you okay?" Baymax asked.

"Yeah buddy." Hiro said

"Wanted to tell me what?" Gogo asked.

"Wanted to tell you that, I l... Love y. You."

Gogo was shocked at that. She didn't move at all. Hiro was worried.

"Hiro, I, don't know what to say..." Gogo said. " I.. I love you too!" She said. Hiro's lit up. He was so happy. He leaned in kissed her. Baymax looked at them kissing.

"Hiro, you look happy." Baymax said.

"I am happy. I feel great!" Hiro replied after pulling a way from the kiss.

" Well then! I want to tell you something." Gogo said.

"What is it?" Hiro asked.

"My real name is Leiko. Leiko Tomago." Gogo said.

"Leiko. I'll just stick with Gogo."

"Why?"

"I like it better." Hiro said before leaning in on another kiss. At this time, they felt on top of the world nothing could ever break them apart.

* * *

><p><strong>So, here it is. The final chapter is near! I want you guys to review all my chapters please. Do it like this: <strong>

**Chap 1: blah blah**

**Chap 2: blah **

**And so on. And i will be doing one shots of this at the end of the final chapters. And hope for a part 2 of Hiro and Gogo's adventures! I will continue putting the one shots here on this story. And i will do a one shot for if Hiro decided to choose Honey. But this will all start soon because school is really going to start in 2 days! Get ready for the final chapter! Review all the chapters please and Bye. Did you like the tadahoney?**


	10. The End

**The final chapter is upon us! Hey guys! The final chapter is near! Omg I don't believe this is happening! A lot of times skips will happen, so be prepared. Now I got one question, should I make a sequel? And the one shots are going here. Hope you guys enjoyed this story! I really feel sad on sending this srory away. Please tell me if you guys want to see a sequel. Let's begin!**

* * *

><p>"Would you wait 10 years for me?"Hiro asked.<p>

"I would wait a million if i had to." Gogo replied. They were still on the blimp.

_**Flash Forward**_

It was their graduation day. They were prepared for University. Gogo was going to Oxford and Hiro was going to Harvard.

"Hiro, how is this going to work?" Gogo asked.

"Just hope for the best." Hiro said. He was sad he needed to leave his girlfriend. They were on their way to the airport. All 7 of them. Those are Aunt Cass, Hiro, Gogo, Wasabi, Honey Lemon, Fred and Baymax. Baymax was in his suit case. After half an hour, they arrived at The San Fransokyo Airport.

"My little Hiro is all grown up now! He is going to College!" Aunt Cass said while getting out of the car. Hiro was only 17 and he was going to college. Gogo was 21 and was going to university. All of them stepped out of the car. Hiro carried his suitcase and Baymax. And entered the airport. Everyone followed him. They said their good byes.

"Bye Hiro! I'm going to miss you!" Aunt Cass said.

"Bye Aunt Cass!" Hiro said. They continued hugging each other. They even got into a group hug. They pulled away. And they all walked off. It was only Hiro and Gogo left. Gogo hugged Hiro tightly.

"Hiro, I'm scared." Gogo said.

"Your 21! What are you scared of?" Hiro asked Gogo.

"I'm scared this isn't going to work!"

"It will! Just remember, you can Skype me! It won't be hard."

"Okay. I'm going to miss you Hiro!"

"I'm going to miss you too."

They leaned forward and kissed. They kissed for many times before, but this was the longest ever! A full 30 seconds. People around them didn't care at all. They broke the kiss and waved at each other. They then went their separate ways. Hiro boarded his plane and after a while, the plane took off. He opened his laptop when he could. He saw the desktop background. It was a picture of him and Gogo at Fred's dinner party yesterday. He was taller then Gogo by a good 6 inches. Gogo did the same in her flight, she opened her laptop and saw the same picture. She smiled at that. She was staring at that photo until the air stewardess came.

_**Fast Forward**_

It was the graduation day for both Hiro and Gogo. Hiro was now 21 and Gogo was 25. They both were happy. After the graduation, both of then traveled to Tokyo. They got to the airport and got to their planes. Both arrived at the airport at the same time. When Gogo saw Hiro, she ran up to him to hug him. Hiro didn't expect it, but he knew who it would be.

"Hi Gogo!" Hiro said.

"Gogo? Hiro, it's your Aunt Cass!" Aunt Cass said.

Hiro broke the hug and indeed, it was Aunt Cass. He felt someone tapping on his shoulder, he looked behind and saw Gogo.

"Gogo!" He shouted.

"Hiro!" She replied.

The hugged for a while and then kissed. Aunt Cass looked away at that. They broke the kiss and Gogo spoke up.

"Aunt Cass is here. It was my idea for here to come." Gogo said.

"Yup!" Aunt Cass said.

"Well then, aren't we going to your parents house?" Hiro asked.

"Well, it's too late now. Both our flights got delayed, so we got to stay at the airport hotel." Gogo said.

"Okay, but we needed to book early, we didn't." Hiro said.

"I booked before we came! I got 2 bedrooms."

"Good! One for me and Aunt Cass and one for you! Perfect!"

"No , knuckle head! One for both of us and one for Aunt Cass!"

"That sounds good to me." Aunt Cass said.

"How about one bedroom for me and one for the both of you?" Hiro said.

"Hiro! Just come with me! Okay?" Gogo said. Admitting defeat, Hiro just nodded. Gogo smirked at that.

"Okay, kids. Let's get dinner." Aunt Cass said. They found the only available food at that time, which was KFC. After they ate, they walked to the hotel.

"They checked in and got in front of their rooms. Aunt Cass's room was next to their room.

"You kids behave now!" Aunt Cass said. Hiro and Gogo's face turned into a tomato. "Just kidding. Good night."

"Good night." The couple replied before getting into their room. Gogo had her shower first the Hiro had his shower. They both watched a movie before falling asleep.

_**The Next Morning.**_

All of them woke up and got out of the hotel. They at breakfast and got on a bullet train. They stopped at their stop and got out. They took a taxi to Gogo's parents house. It was a huge mansion, bigger then Fred's. Gogo opened the door.

"Well then, welcome to my parents house. Come in." Gogo said. Aunt Cass walked in first, then Hiro. Hiro gulped before he got in. When he entered, he saw Gogo's parents standing.

"Welcome! So you are the Hiro that my little girl has been talking about. You are a handsome young man! And who is this?" Gogo's dad asked.

"Hi! This is my Aunty. Cass Hamada." Hiro said. Aunt Cass said hi to them.

"Wait, Cass Hamada? The owner of the Lucky Cat Cafe in San Fransokyo?" Gogo's mom asked.

"Why, yes!" Aunt Cass replied.

"Wow! I saw your episode on Cook TV yesterday, and that cake recipe was fantastic! I made it this morning." She said.

"Really? Cool!" Aunt Cass said. She followed Gogo's mom to the kitchen. Gogo's father gestured Hiro to follow him.

"My name is Taiko Tomago. My wife is Meihan Tomago." Gogo's dad said. "Why didn't your parents come?"

"My parents... Are... Dead." Hiro replied sadly.

"Oh my! I am so sorry, Hiro."

"It's okay, Mr. Tomago."

"Please, just call me dad." Gogo's dad said.

"Okay! Dad."

So they continued talking about a lot of things. But in Hiro's mind, only one thing was in there, 'Are they really accepting me?'.

_**Flash Forward**_

It was that time. The time you feel so happy. Honey's dad was holding here hand, walking here down the aisle. Gogo and Aunt Cass were the bridesmaids. He bridegroom was Honey's long time boy friend, Wasabi. Fred and Hiro was next to him. Honey and Wasabi were getting married, and all of them couldn't have felt happier. After the walked to the alter, they talking, the word, everone was waiting for:

"You may kiss the bride!"

The leaned forward and kissed each other. They broke the kiss and Honey turned to Gogo.

"Now one more month until your wedding." Honey said before walking away. Just three months ago, Hiro stuck to his promise and engaged to Gogo. It went something like this.

_**Flashback**_

Hiro was shaking. He had brought Gogo up to the blimp they were 10 years ago. Baymax was also standing there. They were talking, all the sudden Hiro bended down with one knee out

"Hiro, what are you doing?" Gogo asked. Hiro brought out a box. When he opened it, there was a diamond ring in it. "Hiro!"

"Leiko Tomago, I made a promise 10 years ago, and now I say, will you marry me?" Hiro asked.

"No!" Gogo shouted.

"What?!" Hiro said in panic.

"Just kidding, YES!" Gogo shouted.

"Hiro put the ring on and hugged her. Then kissed her.

"Hiro, your heart rate is increasing steadily, are you okay?" Baymax asked.

"Yeah buddy! Never felt better." Hiro said. They continued hugging. Nothing could break them apart now, they are forever together.

_**The Wedding**_

It was that time. The real time. They were at a park. This time Honey and Aunt Cass were the bridesmaid. And Wasabi and Fred were the groomsmen. Hiro was at the alter waiting for his soon to be wife. All the sudden, the piano started playing. Mr. Tomago was holding her hand bringing her to his future husband. Everyone stood up. Hiro was wearing a tuxedo and Gogo was wearing a beautiful wedding dress. She walked up to the alter and Mr. Tomago let her daughter go to the hands of his future in-law. The music stopped and priest started speaking.

"We are here today, to witness Hiro Hamada marrying Leiko Tomago." The priest said. After a lot of talking, the moment everyone has been waiting for. "Will you, Hiro Hamada, take care of you wife, and swear to protect her. And keep her safe."

"I do." Hiro said happily.

"Do you, Leiko Tomago, swear to be with your husband. And forever be with him."

"I do!" Gogo said.

"With the power invested in me, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride!" The priest said. They leaned forward and kissed each other. Everyone clapping their hands. Aunt Cass and Gogo's parents were crying tears of joy. Baymax was also happy. He was carrying Mochi. All the sudden, a bright red Ferrari appeared at the front of the event. Hiro took Gogo's hand and got into the car. At the back was a just married sign. They drove off. And everybody got up from their seats and clapped their hands.

_**The End**_

* * *

><p><strong>So that's it! Its done! Fin! I am sad to let this go, but it needed to happen! So tell me, do we need a sequel? Please review and tell me if we need a sequel. Now if you excuse me, i want to go to the corner to cry tears of joy. BYE! This has been, Choose Me!<strong>


End file.
